


Weight? Lifted

by nufics



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dongho is a gym trainer, Fluff, M/M, Minhyun is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nufics/pseuds/nufics
Summary: For answering a math question right, username Nubless5 on Twitter received a drabble from us as per requested.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 35





	Weight? Lifted

“Are you seeing this, Dongho?”

While still having a weight literally just above his chest, Dongho looked to the side and found Minhyun grinning like a kid boasting about getting a candy.

Except, the only thing Minhyun was boasting about were his muscles.

“I do have eyes, yes. What seems to be the problem?” Dongho heaved the weight up with both of his arms, eyes still trained on the overly excited Minhyun.

“I’m gaining  _ muscles _ , Dongho. I’m one step closer to winning that dinner date promise!”

Hearing those words, Dongho decided to rest the bar on its place and moved to sit on the bench press machine. He raised an eyebrow at Minhyun, though the corner of his lips tugged into a mischievous smile.

“I said, you will have that dinner when you have finished the whole regime I made for you, Minhyun.”

The tall man pouted, sliding his shirt sleeve back down to cover his bicep. “But I’m allowed to  _ not _ finish the regime if I have achieved the goal you set for me, right? You can’t cheat your way out of this, I have been training harder everyday!”

“What did I tell you about overworking?” Dongho clucked his tongue and retrieved a water bottle from under him. “Listen, Minhyun. I promised you that dinner to make you feel more pumped about finishing the regime I set for you.”

The look on Minhyun’s face turned crestfallen. “So, it’s not because you want to have that date with me?”

Dealing with a persistent admirer like Minhyun was definitely  _ not _ a part of the job desc.

_ ‘I actually do. But if I say it, will it make Minhyun want to finish his training properly?’ _

Dongho took a gulp from the water bottle before letting his gaze set on Minhyun again. This time, he stood up to get more ground on the taller man. He wanted to look more dominant, wanted to instill that  _ fear _ so Minhyun would train like a normal person would, god-fucking-damnit.

“If I say I don’t want to have that dinner,”—fuck, Dongho was really risking it—”what will you do, then?”

One innocent blink changed Minhyun’s expression to one of determination.

_ ‘There we go.’ _

“Then, it’s my job to make you fall for me throughout my whole regime  _ and _ get that date after!” Minhyun smiled, all charming and blinding.

Dongho’s shoulders slouched, realizing the mistake he just did.

“Come on.” Minhyun grabbed Dongho’s wrist, making the gym trainer flinch out of surprise. “Teach me something else other than just the treadmill and all those boring devices, Dongho.”

“What?” Dongho remembered how Minhyun just told him how he’d been training hard, today being no exception. “No, you’re on time-out today.”

“Have lunch with me then.”

Dongho swore he never saw anything else other than that shit-eating grin on Minhyun’s expression (except the one time Minhyun almost drooled over seeing Dongho change out of his sweaty gym outfit, that expression was ace).

“Lunch?” Dongho raised an eyebrow.

“Lunch doesn’t count as a date when you do it with friends!”

Weighing the options he had, Dongho didn’t see much cons against the pros.

“Sure, why not?”

The smile Dongho saw on Minhyun’s face afterwards was definitely worth it.


End file.
